It is known to provide mattresses with stretchable fabric panels positioned between a resilient mattress core and a decorative textile covering. In one approach, prior flame barrier panels have been formed from non-woven materials of fleece construction incorporating inherently flame-retardant fiber constituents either alone or blended with other fibrous constituents. By way of example only, and not limitation, such prior flame barrier materials have been formed from materials such as: (i) flame retardant rayon alone; (ii) flame retardant rayon blended with para-aramid fibers; (iii) flame retardant rayon blended with para-aramid fibers and polyester; and (iv) other fibers or blends having flame retardant properties including modacrylic, wool, meta-aramid and the like.
While the prior known flame barrier materials provide good flame blocking and insulation character, they typically have limited capacity to stretch and recover. This limitation may be particularly problematic with respect to mattresses which incorporate core materials such as latex foam, polyurethane foam and the like which may be required to undergo substantial localized deformation during use.
One approach used to address the lack of stretch and recovery in flame barrier panel materials has been to encapsulate the mattress foam core in a circular knit sock structure formed from flame retardant yarns having a fiberglass core, which is often wrapped with a textile fiber covering. Such a sock structure provides an inherent degree of stretch and recovery due to the circular knit construction. However, such sock structures may be somewhat difficult to manufacture and use due to the size and weight of the mattress cores which must be inserted.
Due to the deficiencies in the known art, there is a continuing need for a mattress incorporating stretchable fabric panels with substantial stretch and recovery corresponding to an underlying mattress core while providing continuous coverage over the full range of stretch.